Roman Picisan
by bigbless
Summary: Pernahkah kalian merasakan bahwa terkadang cinta datang di saat yang tak terduga? Pernahkah kalian merasa bahwa orang yang berharga bagi kita terkadang bukanlah orang yang paling dekat dengan kita? Inilah kisahku… #EventRomanceFNI


.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.

Berdasarkan kisah nyata dari author abal-abal.

.

Genre: Romance, Humor, Family dsb.

.

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo (s), Gaje, Datar (sedatar papan setrika), Garing (segaring kripik nangka), dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

.

 **#Event_Romance_FNI**

.

.

.

* * *

Summary:

Pernahkah kalian merasakan bahwa terkadang cinta datang di saat yang tak terduga? Pernahkah kalian merasa bahwa orang yang berharga bagi kita terkadang bukanlah orang yang paling dekat dengan kita? Inilah kisahku…

* * *

...

...

..

.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah menyinari Taman Kōraku-en hari ini. Suasana hiruk pikuk dapat terlihat di taman itu. Banyak dari mereka sedang bercengkrama satu sama lain. Di taman, terlihat sang pemeran utama bersama seorang gadis sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju teman-temannya di sudut lain taman itu. Mereka bernama Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hei Naruto, gimana? Sudah selesai tantangannya?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat.

Seketika pula, wajah Naruto dan Hinata memerah. Naruto memukul kepala pemuda itu dan berkata, "Sudah, Kiba. Bikin malu saja kau itu."

Perlu diketahui bahwa tantangan Naruto yang diberikan Kiba adalah dia harus menembak Hinata di tengah taman yang saat itu tengah membaca buku di sana.

Dua pemuda lainnya berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua. "Tenanglah, Naruto. Itu hanya permainan saja," kata Sasuke.

Neji menambahkan, "Dan, bukannya kau bilang tantangannya terserah." Naruto hanya dapat mendecih kesal.

"Ini dilanjutkan apa tidak, teman-teman?" kata Lee.

Naruto menjawab, "Siapa takut. Semoga kali ini, Kiba yang kena."

"OK," balas sengit Kiba.

Mereka pun melanjutkan permainan mereka, yaitu _Truth or Dare_. Setelah botol diletakkan melintang dengan ujung botol menghadap Naruto, Sakura pun memutarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian…

"KOK AKU KENA LAGI SIH?!" teriak Naruto sambil loncat-loncat gaje. Teman-temannya hanya bisa terbengong melihatnya.

Shino pun sadar dan berkata, "Nah Naruto, _truth or dare_?"

Naruto menjawab dengan cepat. " _Truth!_ "

Melihat kesempatan emas tersebut, Ino bertanya, "Adakah cewek yang pernah menembakmu dulu?"

Wajah Naruto melongo dan memucat seketika mendengar itu. "TIDAK TIDAK, PERTANYAAN APAPUN ASALKAN JANGAN ITU!"

Hinata yang telah lama memiliki perasaan tersendiri terhadap pacar barunya itu berkata, "Ayolah, Naruto-kun. Jawablah."

"Tidak, Hinata-chan. Itu hal yang paling memalukan dalam hidupku."

Karena Naruto menolak permintaannya, Hinata pun mengeluarkan teknik yang ia kira tidak akan bertemu lagi.

'I-itu kan _Puppy Eyes Technique._ Oh tidak!' batin Naruto.

Naruto menggeram kesal. Sambil mengangkat tangan, ia berkata, "Baiklah baiklah, aku menyerah."

Sakura berkata, "Nah gitu dong," sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, menggeser tempat duduknya agar nyaman, dan mulai bercerita. "Pada saat aku masih SMP, …"

Teman-temannya kaget dan berteriak, "APAAA, SMP?!"

Naruto menjawab kesal. "Iya, ada seorang cewek yang nembak aku saat SMP. Sekarang, biarkan aku bercerita dulu."

.

 **[Flashback, Naruto POV]**

Dulu, aku bersekolah di sekolah terkenal di Prefektur Okayama, yaitu _Tsuyama Shougyou Junior High School_. Kejadian itu bermula ketika waktu istirahat. Saat itu, aku bersama teman-temanku sedang bermain _baseball_. Ketika aku akan memukul bola, salah satu temanku yang menonton tiba-tiba berkata bahwa aku dipanggil guruku.

Sontak aku berpikir, 'apakah aku ketahuan menjahili Iruka-sensei?'

Setelah itu, aku dan teman-temanku berjalan menuju ke ruang guru yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan ruang kelasku.

Sesampainya di dalam ruangan, aku melihat ibuku, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina, sedang bercakap-cakap dengan wali kelasku dan seorang wanita yang tak kukenal.

Ketika wali kelasku melihatku sedang berdiri di depan pintu layaknya sebuah orang-orangan sawah, ia berkata, "Pucuk dicinta, Naruto pun tiba. Baru kita bicarakan, ternyata datang juga dia."

"Tsunade-sensei, kaa-chan, ada apa memanggilku? Padahal masih enak main _baseball_ barusan."

Kushina, yang mendengar itu, memberikan jitakan "kasih sayang" kepadaku.

*BUGH!

"Ouch! Kaa-chan!"

Kushina & Tsunade menghela napas melihat aku bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang mainannya direbut orang lain. Tsunade berkata, "Nah ibu, karena Naruto telah ada, silahkan anda utarakan keperluan anda kemari."

"Terima kasih, bu. Nak, kau kenal dengan Samui kan?"

Samui. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dia. Dia adalah putri kepala staf dari JGSDF ( _Japan Ground Self-Defense Force_ ). Berkulit putih, bermata biru, berambut pirang lurus membingkai wajahnya, dan memiliki tubuh bak gitar spanyol yang selalu dipoles setiap harinya. Ukuran _three sizes_ miliknya, yaitu 83-56-86 cm (E cup). Merupakan siswi tercerdas di sekolah ini. Memiliki segudang prestasi yang melimpah. Tapi, seperti pepatah "setiap ada kelebihan, pasti ada kekurangan". Dia memiliki sifat dingin terhadap sesamanya. Cuek akan semua hal yang terjadi. Sejak itulah, dia menjadi seorang penyendiri.

"Kenal, bu. Ada apa, ya?"

"Hm... Biarkan dirinya menjelaskan sendiri. Samui, kemarilah."

Tak kusadari, ternyata Samui berada di belakang tumpukan box sedari tadi.

"Er... Naruto...-kun."

'kun?' pikirku.

"Begini.. Aku menyukaimu sejak kita berpapasan di samping perpustakaan waktu itu. Saat itu, kamu sedang membaca buku komik _Detective Conan_ Edisi 73. Sejak itulah, aku penasaran dengan dirimu yang terkadang cuek, tetapi perhatian ke teman-temanmu. Aku selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kamu pergi saat di sekolah. Aku merasa bahagia & bangga ketika kamu berhasil mendapatkan rangking 2 saat kenaikan kelas. Aku ingin memukul temanmu yang saat itu ketika kamu berdiri di kelas, tempat dudukmu ditarik kebelakang yang mengakibatkan kamu terjatuh. Aku menangis dalam diam ketika aku mendengar saat kamu bangun dari jatuhmu, kamu berkata kepada guru yang saat itu mengajar bahwa kamu tidak dapat melihat. Ketika guru itu memberikan saran agar kamu beristirahat dirumah, aku bersiap untuk mengajukan diriku. Tetapi, temanmu yang menjatuhkanmu secara tidak langsung tadi berkata bahwa agar dia saja yang mengantarmu pulang. Sejak saat itulah, aku menyukai dirimu, Uzumaki Naruto. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

Aku, yang mendengarkan _stalker_ -ku berbicara panjang lebar, hanya dapat melongo layaknya ikan yang diangkat ke daratan. Aku tidak menyangka gadis tercantik di sekolah ini menyukai diriku.

"A-apa m-maksudmu, Samui?"

"Ck... Kau itu ya, selalu _lemot_ dalam hal seperti ini, Naruto," sindir Kushina.

"Kaa-chan!"

"Cepatlah, Naruto. Jawab pertanyaan dia."

"Ok ok, kaa-chan. Samui, benarkah semua yang kamu bicarakan itu sungguh-sungguh? Aku ini hanyalah seorang murid biasa yang derajatnya lebih rendah darimu."

"Huh, lebih rendah apanya! Bukannya ayahmu itu adalah mantan kepala staf inti dari JSDF ( _Japan Self-Defense Force_ )," celetuk Tsunade.

Aku hanya bisa _nyengir gaje_ dan berkata, "Itu kan tou-chan, bu." Kembali ku menatap mata Samui, aku berkata, "Jadi, maukah kamu menerima diriku apa adanya?"

Samui menjawab, "Iya... Aku mau, Naruto-kun."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga menerimamu menjadi pacarku, Samui...-chan."

"YATTA!" Tiba-tiba, ia meloncat kearahku. Dengan sigap, aku menangkapnya. Tak disangka...

*CUP!

...ia menciumku tepat di bibirku, walaupun hanya sekejap saja. Aku pun melepaskan pelukannya.

Dengan malu-malu dan wajah memerah, ia berkata, "I-itu tadi ciuman pertamaku, Naruto-kun."

Aku pun tersenyum simpul, walaupun wajahku sepertinya memerah pula, dan berkata, "Aku pun sama, Samui-chan."

Ibu Samui berkata kepadaku, "Jadi, kalian sudah menjadi pasangan kan?" Aku dan Samui-chan yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk. Ia berkata lagi kepada ibuku, "Bagaimana kalau kita jadikan tunangan saja mereka berdua?"

Mendengar perkataan itu, aku menolak keras.

"Tapi kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

Aku hanya bisa menjawab, "Aku ini masih seorang murid. Aku masih belum bisa menghasilkan apapun. Jikalau kita telah dewasa dan aku telah mampu menafkahi dirimu, aku akan melamarmu langsung, Samui-chan."

.

"Tumben anakku bisa tegas. Biasanya cuma bisa main saja."

Aku membalas perkataannya, "Er... Itu tadi cuma asal jawab kok, kaa-chan."

Sebelum aku bisa melanjutkan perkataanku, aku lupa bahwa teman-temanku masih berdiri di depan ruang guru.

"CIYEEEEE! NARUTO DAN SAMUI DUDUK DI BAWAH POHON, BERCIUMAAANNNN!"

Mendengar perkataan mereka, aku langsung berbalik dan mengambil tongkat _baseball_ yang tak sengaja aku jatuhkan saat Samui-chan menerjangku tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku keluar dari ruang guru mengejar teman-temanku yang tidak tahu arti kata privasi.

.

.

.

.

.

9 bulan kemudian...

Hari ini, Samui-hime mengajakku ke Taman Kōraku-en pada jam 10. Katanya, ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan. Okelah, untuk Hime tercinta, apapunakan kulakukan untuknya. Tak lupa pula, aku membawa hadiah untuknya nanti yang kumasukkan ke dalam tasku.

"Kaa-chan, aku mau ke taman bersama Samui-hime."

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan."

" _Ittekimasu_ , kaa-chan."

" _Itterasshai_ , Naruto."

Aku pun menghidupkan motorku, Ducati 848, dan segera pergi ke rumah Samui-hime. Sesampainya di depan rumahnya, aku melihat dirinya telah menunggu di teras.

"Samui-hime, sudah menunggu lama?"

"Ah tidak kok, Naruto-kun. Ayo kita ke taman sekarang."

"Ayo."

.

Taman Kōraku-en.

Terletak di Okayama, Prefektur Okayama. Memiliki luas 13 hektar. Selesai dibangun oleh Tsuda Nagatada pada tahun 1700. Termasuk salah satu taman terindah di Jepang bersama-sama dengan Kenroku-en di Kanazawa, Prefektur Ishikawa, dan Kairaku-en di Mito, Prefektur Ibaraki.

Kami sampai di taman pada jam 12 lebih 15 menit. Belum sampai aku turun dari motorku, aku sudah ditarik-tarik oleh Samui-hime.

"Cepatlah, Naruto-kun. Ada sesuatu yang mau aku sampaikan."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Setelah mengunci motorku, aku mengikuti Samui-hime kemanapun ia pergi. Tibalah kami di bawah salah satu pohon sakura yang agak jauh dari keramaian.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Samui-hime?"

"Er... Sebelum itu, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu."

Samui-hime mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, dan itu adalah...

"Buku?"

"I-itu buku diary-ku m-mulai dari awal k-kita bertemu sampai hari ini, Naruto-kun."

Aku terkejut mendengar itu.

'Buku diary yang berisi kenangan kita berdua dari awal.'

Aku tersenyum dan berkata, " _Arigatou_. Aku juga ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu, Samui-hime."

Aku mengeluarkan hadiah dari tasku, dan memberikannya kepada Samui-hime.

"Tolong, jangan dibuka dulu sebelum sampai di rumah, ya?"

Samui-hime menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Begini, aku mau kita memutuskan hubungan kita dulu."

Seketika, wajahku memucat.

"A-apa?! Apa salahku, hime?"

"Naruto-kun, ayahku ingin menyekolahkanku di luar negeri. Ayahku tidak ingin belajarku tidak fokus kedepannya. Ayahku ingin menjadikanku sebagai enterpreneur seperti ibuku. Maafkan aku yang tiba-tiba memberitahumu seperti ini."

.

"Kapan kamu berangkat, hime?"

"Esok pagi."

Aku menghela napas dan tersenyum sedih. Mataku melunak melihatnya selalu memikirkan masa depannya tanpa memikirkan keadaan dirinya sendiri.

"Tak apa, hime. Jika dirimu ingin mengejar masa depanmu, maka kejarlah apa yang dirimu ingin. Aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku. Kejarlah impianmu setinggi langit. Apapun impianmu, akan aku dukung kok."

Samui-hime lantas menangis dan memelukku.

" _Arigatou_ , Naruto-kun."

" _Doushita_ , Samui-hime."

Setelah itu, kami menyentuhkan dahi & hidung kami satu sama lain.

" _Aishiteru_ , Samui-hime."

" _Aishiteru mo_ , Naruto-kun."

 **[Flashback End, Normal POV]**

.

"Yah, begitulah kisah cintaku pertama kali. Dan pada hari itu pula, aku terakhir melihat Samui-hime, teman-teman."

"Merepotkan. Ternyata kau bisa jadi orang romantis juga rupanya."

"Oi Shika, kau itu menghina aku apa bagaimana sih?"

"Sudah sudah, tenangkan dirimu, Naruto," saran Tenten.

Naruto menghela napas, lalu mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Ia berkata, "Mumpung masih siang, ayo kita makan-makan. Katanya sih ada restoran baru. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Teppanku-ya. Di sana katanya ada Wagyu Beef."

"WAGYU BEEF?!" Tiba-tiba, Chouji melompat kearah Naruto. Sembari mengalungkan tangan kanannya ke leher Naruto, ia berkata, "NARUTO, KAU MEMANG TERBAIK!"

Naruto mendorong pelan Chouji seraya berkata, "Iya iya, Chouji. Baiklah teman-teman, ayo kita berangkat."

"AYO!"

Mereka punya menuju tempat parkir bersama-sama. Naruto pun berpikir, 'Terimakasih, Samui-hime. Kaulah yang mengajarkanku apa arti cinta sebenarnya. Memang di hatiku telah ada Hinata-chan, tetapi di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku masih tetap mencintaimu. Semoga impian yang kau kejar menjadi kenyataan."

Tanpa Naruto dan teman-temannya sadari, Samui melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

Samui berkata pelan, "Naruto-kun, terimakasih karena kamu telah mewarnai masa mudaku dengan kenangan yang begitu manis. Ternyata, kamu masih memakai baju couple kita. Semoga semua harapanmu akan terkabulkan. Kamu masihlah menjadi cinta dalam hatiku."

.

.

.

Jarak memang menjadi penghalang mereka berdua. Tetapi, apa yang mereka pikirkan tetaplah sama dan menjadi benang merah yang tipis bagi mereka..

.

' _Aishiteru_ , Samui-hime/Naruto-kun.'

.

..

...

...

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Cinta memang tak terduga, akan tetapi jika bukanlah orang yang berharga maka itu akan sia-sia._

 _Maka jadilah orang yang berharga yang mencintaimu apa adanya, karena kelak kenangan yang kau lakukan bersama akan selalu tersimpan dalam memori tersendiri dalam hidupmu._

 _Besar Rahmat a.k.a bigbless_


End file.
